Chupacabra Hoax
by pixiemagic78
Summary: 14-year-old Dean helps 10-year-old Sam get even with a bully, but things go wrong and all three of thier lives are put in danger.   WARNING: SPANKING OF MINOR CHILDREN.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****Chupacabra Hoax**  
><strong>Author:<strong> **pixiemagic78**  
><strong>Characters: John (?) Dean (14) Sam (10)<strong>  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **Dean helps Sam get even with a bully at school, but things go wrong and they are all put in danger.**  
><strong>Warnings: A few curse words and spankings of minors.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I am not connected to the show or it's actors. I wrote this story for fun only, I am not making any money form it.**

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

**Dean stood in front of the elementary school, waiting for his little brother to come out. The junior high school let out twenty minutes before the elementary did, which gave the fourteen-year-old plenty time to walk the three blocks to pick up his brother. Then they both walked two more blocks to the current rental house they were staying at.**

**Dean hoped his brother had a good day at school. It was their first day there, and Sam seemed to have trouble making friends at times. Dean knew it was because the younger boy knew they never stayed in one place more then a couple months at most, which meant constantly leaving behind any friends that he had made.**

**Dean saw his brother rushing towards him, and frowned when he saw the grim look on his little brother's face.**

"**Hey squirt." Dean quickly replaced his frown with a smile. **

"**Hey Dean." The ten-year-old said. "We need to talk."**

"**Bout what?" Dean asked, as they started walking.**

"**A couple hikers were killed last week, mauled by a large animal." Sam whispered, making sure no one overheard their conversation. "Rumor is that a Chupacabra did it. This wasn't the first killing."**

"**I'm sure it was a bear or something." Dean said. "Dad would have known if a Chupacabra was in the area."**

"**But there aren't any bears in those woods." Sam replied.**

"**Dad's not leaving till morning." Dean said. "We'll talk to him when we get to the house. But I know it's nothing supernatural, Dad would have known."**

**The brothers walked the rest of the way in silence, every so often taking a glance to their left where the entrance to the woods was visible. **

**They made it to the small rental house and went inside.**

"**We're home Dad." Dean called out.**

"**Kitchen." Their Dad's voice called back.**

**The two boys walked into the kitchen and found their Dad sitting at the table cleaning a shot gun. Dean sat across from him and grabbed a rifle to clean.**

"**The squirts got something to tell you." Dean said, as he started cleaning.**

"**What's up, Sammy?" John asked his youngest.**

"**There's a rumor going around that there's a Chupacabra in the woods." Sam said. "A couple hikers were killed."**

"**It's not a Chupacabra." John assured his son. "I heard the same rumors and checked it out. I know there aren't supposed to be any bears in the woods, but it may be a large cat. And the other deaths were over twenty years ago, and there were bears in these woods back then."**

"**Told you Dad would've already checked it out." Dean smirked.**

"**I checked it out as soon as I heard the rumors." John said. "But you did the right thing in telling me, son." He told Sam. "If either of you boys hear anything, even if you are positive that it's just talk, I want you to tell me. Understand?"**

"**Yes Sir." Both boys said.**

"**Even if whatever in the woods is not a Chupacabra." John said. "Something did kill two people. So the woods are off limits."**

"**Yes Sir." Both answered again.**

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

**The next morning, John had the Impala packed and the two boys were standing in front of him.**

"**I should be back in a few days, if not I want you to call Bobby."**

"**Yes Sir." Dean and Sam answered.**

"**Sammy, listen to your brother and mind him."**

"**Yes Sir." The ten-year-old said.**

"**And Dean, be responsible with the authority and do not torment your brother."**

"**Yes Sir." The fourteen-year-old said.**

"**And remember, the woods are off limits."**

"**Yes Sir." This time they both answered.**

**John gave each boy a quick hug, then he left.**

"**Can we go to the park?" Sam asked, after they heard the Impala pull away. It was Saturday, and was warm and sunny outside.**

"**Sure, let me grab some mags." The young teenager went into the room he shared with Sam and grabbed a small stack of car magazines. Then the two brothers walked the half mile to a small city park. The park was nearly deserted, since most kids slept in on Saturday and it was only eight o'clock.**

**Dean sat at one of the benches, one which enabled him to see the entire park and surrounding area. Sam ran over to the swings and started swinging.**

**Three hours later, Sam was playing tag with a group of kids he had met at school the previous day. The young boy was having a lot of fun.**

"**Oh man." Evan, a boy Sam's age, groaned. "Here comes Tim." **

**Sam looked and saw a boy a couple years older then him walking towards them. Two other boys around the same age as Tim were walking slightly behind him.**

"**Hey look." Tim said, sneering at Sam. "It's the new kid."**

**Tim stopped directly in front of Sam, bending slightly so they were at eye level, and said. "I don't like new kids."**

**The group of kids Sam was playing with took a couple steps back, obviously scared of the bully.**

"**Apparently you don't like mouth wash or tooth paste either." Sam said, crinkling up his nose. "I've got some change in my pocket, I will gladly buy you a pack of tic tacs."**

**All of the kids, except Tim, laughed. Even Tim's two buddies thought the remark was funny.**

"**I will kick your scrawny ass." Tim hissed angrily.**

"**Give it your best shot." Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders.**

**Tim looked at him in confusion, usually little kids were scared of him. **

"**Go on and do something if you want to." Sam said, sounding bored. "I've got stuff to do."**

"**Too many witnesses." Tim said, trying to think fast. "But this ain't over." Then he turned and walked away. His two buddies exchanged looks, but then they followed Tim.**

"**That was amazing." Evan said. "No one has ever stood up to my brother like that."**

"**He's your brother?" Sam asked.**

"**Yeah, unfortunately."**

**Sam glanced over at Dean, who had stepped closer as soon as Tim approached the younger kids. Sam knew that Dean was waiting to let him handle things himself, but he knew that his brother would have stepped in if needed. Sam knew he was lucky to have a brother like Dean. He felt sorry for Evan, and for Tim.**

**Dean went back to his bench and his car magazines, and Sam went back to playing. After another hour, Dean walked over and said it was time to go.**

"**You could have taken that kid." Dean said, as they walked. **

"**Why bother?" Sam asked. "He walked away."**

"**Punk gets in your face, you knock him on his ass." Dean replied.**

"**I prefer to handle things without fighting." Sam said.**

"**Whatever, Francis." Dean rolled his eyes. Sometimes he just didn't get his little brother at all. **

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

**T****he rest of the day went by without a hitch, as did Sunday. On Monday morning, Sam walked into school and saw Evan standing by the lockers.**

"**Hey Sam." Evan smiled. **

"**Hey Evan."**

"**Did you hear?" **

"**Hear what?"**

"**Old man Perkins was in the woods last night, claims he saw a Chupacabra." Even said.**

"**I'm guessing Old Man Perkins is the town drunk." Sam said.**

"**No, he's a hunter." Evan said. "And he knows the difference between a wild animal and a Chupacabra."**

"**My Dad said that there might be a whole family of them." A girl named Emily said, as she joined them. "My brother heard strange noises coming from the woods a couple nights ago."**

"**So did my sister, Jill." Another girl said, as she walked over. "Her and her boyfriend were out on passion pass."**

"**My cousin swears he saw something huge with glowing eyes running across the street near there." A boy said.**

**Sam listened to all of the talk, but wasn't paying much attention to it. He knew the truth, he knew it was just a big cat and a lot of talk.**

**The bell rung and all of the children scattered, hurrying to their classes. Sam walked into his class and slid into his desk, which was an older desk with a lid that opened in order to store items in the compartment. He opened the lid, then jumped up with a yelp of surprise when something brown popped out and hit him in the chest. Sam stood, staring at the small ET doll that was now laying at his feet. His face flushed red when the entire class burst out laughing.**

**The door opened and the teacher walked in. "Settle down class." He demanded. "Samuel, take your seat."**

**Sam picked up the doll and threw it into the desk, then sat down. Several of the students were still snickering. Sam looked at the door and saw a smirking Tim peeping in through the cracked door. **

'**Dean was right.' Sam thought to himself. 'I should have nailed the creep.'**

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

**At lunch, Sam was sitting with Evan and a couple more kids from his class.**

"**Tim's a jerk." Evan said. "He's always picking on younger kids, and living with him is pure torture."**

**The young boy grew quite as he saw Tim and his two friends walking over.**

"**Did poor little Sam get scared?" Tim asked with a chuckle. "I thought you were gonna start crying."**

"**If you don't back off, you'll be the one crying." Sam said.**

"**Such big talk for a little scardy cat." Tim taunted. **

"**I'm not scared of a Chupacabra." Sam said, forming a plan for revenge. "In fact, I have a little bet. That is if you're not scared."**

"**I ain't scared of nothing." Tim said.**

"**Except a grammar book." Sam mumbled. Then he said. "I say we both spend the night in the woods tonight. First one to leave, is the cry baby."**

**Tim's face paled and he swallowed hard. He was obviously scared.**

"**Unless you want to admit to being a baby now." Sam said.**

"**You're on." Tim composed himself. **

"**Meet me at Passion Pass at midnight." Sam said.**

"**I'll be there. So will Derik and Jason." His two buddies looked at him like he just grew two heads. But they followed him when he turned and walked away.**

"**You sure about this, Sam?" Evan asked, nervously. "I mean, Evan is a creep. But he's my brother, I don't want him to end up as Chupacabra chow."**

"**Don't worry." Sam smiled. **

**He knew how to get Evan back for embarrassing him in class, he just needed his brother's help. **

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

"**Okay, Sammy." Dean said that afternoon. "Spill it."**

"**Spill what?" Sam asked innocently.**

"**You've been being extra nice since I picked you up from school." Dean replied. "You volunteered to fix dinner, you volunteered to do dishes, and you've brought me two sodas without me even asking you too. Now what did you do?"**

"**Nothing." Sam said, as he sat on the couch beside his brother. "I need your help."**

"**With what?"**

"**Getting Tim back." Sam replied, explaining what happened.**

"**You want me to kick his ass?" Dean asked.**

"**No. I want you to help me scare him."**

"**What's the plan?" Dean was always up for scaring a creep.**

"**I bet Tim that I could stay in the woods overnight and that he can't."**

"**Have you lost your mind?" Dean asked, glaring at the younger boy. "Dad said the woods were off limits."**

"**I know." Sam said, giving Dean his best puppy eyes. "But Dad said the woods were safe."**

"**No, Dad said there was not a Chupacabra in the woods."**

"**Please Dean, he embarrassed me in front of the whole class. And besides, you can handle any cat that shows up."**

**Dean sighed, he knew he should say no. But he couldn't. Tim wronged Sam, and he had to pay for it. Nobody played a Winchester for a chump and got away with it. Besides, he had trouble saying no to Sammy's puppy eyes.**

"**Okay." Dean said. **

"**Thanks, Dean." Sam smiled.**

"**So I'm guessing you want me to come along and scare the shit out of this kid?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**If Dad finds out about this, I am going to kick your ass." Dean said. **

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

**That night, Sam walked to Passion Pass. Which was just a small parking lot at the edge of the woods. Tim was the only one there, and the older kid already looked scared and jumpy.**

"**Where's your friends?" Sam asked.**

"**Decided not to come." Tim said. "Took you long enough to get here."**

"**Let's go."**

**Tim nodded and both boys walked into the woods, each wearing a backpack. Tim was becoming more and more nervous, but Sam was enjoying himself. He knew his big brother was in the shadows watching them, he knew they were safe.**

**They walked for about half an hour, being carful not to trip on anything in the dark. It was a full moon, but the tall trees blocked most of the light. They finally made it to a large clearing and decided to camp there.**

"**You bring a lighter?" Tim asked, as they made a pile of twigs and small branches.**

"**Yeah." Sam pulled his lighter from his jean's pocket and started a fire.**

"**So we just sit here?" Tim asked.**

"**Unless you want to explore in the dark and break your neck."**

**Tim pulled a small radio from his backpack and turned it on. The two boys listened to the music in silence, and waited. Sam sighed, wishing Dean would hurry up and jump out to scare Tim, he was bored.**

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

**Dean was sitting on a fallen log, watching his brother and the other boy. He had a perfect plan, one that was bound to scare the hell out of Tim. Dean planned to circle around, making rustling noises and loud grunting sounds as he circled. Then wait until the twelve-year-old's back was to him, and jump out screaming.**

**Dean carefully laid his rifle on the ground, propping it up with the fallen log. Since something in the woods did kill two hikers, the fourteen-year-old was prepared. He wasn't going to take any chances with Sam's safety. Or with Tim's. He planned on scaring the kid, but he didn't want the younger boy to get hurt.**

**Dean had taken a few steps, when he heard something behind him. He turned, but saw nothing. The young teenager stood still for a moment and listened, but heard nothing.**

"**Get a grip, Winchester." He mumbled to himself. He was about to start shaking the bushes, when he heard something again. This time he was certain something was in the bushes behind him.**

**With practiced ease, Dean silently walked back to his rifle and picked it up. Then he stared in horror as a massive form charged towards him, out of the darkness. Dean barley had time to react, ducking his head and spinning around. The huge Grizzly bear's paw missed the teenager by a mere inch.**

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

"**What was that?" Tim asked nervously, as he jumped to his feet.**

"**Not sure." Sam stood as well, trying not to smile. He knew the older boy was very close to running from the woods screaming. **

**The sound of a rifle firing caused both boys to jump, Sam wasn't expecting that.**

"**Chupacabra's don't use guns, do they?" Tim asked.**

**Before Sam could reply, they saw someone run into the clearing.**

"**Dean?" Sam asked with worry. Even in the dim light, the ten-year-old could see the fear in his brother's face.**

"**Run!" Dean shouted.**

**A split second after Dean shouted out the warning, the Grizzly ran into the clearing and then stood up on its hind legs and let out a thunderous roar.**

"**That's a bear." Tim said in shock. **

"**Run!" Dean shouted again.**

**All three boys took of through the woods.**

"**Are there any buildings near by?" Dean shouted as they ran.**

"**Yeah, an old hunting cabin." Tim replied. "No one's used it in years, but it's still in pretty good shape."**

"**You two go there, now!" Dean ordered.**

"**What about you?" Sam asked.**

"**Now!" Dean ordered, as he stopped running and faced the charging bear. He knew the animal would overtake them before they made it to the cabin. **

"**Dean!" Sam stopped running and looked at his brother.**

"**Go Sammy! That's an order!" Dean shouted.**

**Sam did as he was told and ran after Tim.**

**Dean raised the rifle and fired a shot, catching the bear in the front leg. The shot caused the bear to stumble slightly, but did not stop it. Another bullet in the same leg slowed the huge animal down some, but it was still charging the teenager.**

**Dean turned and ran after the younger boys, easily catching up with them. They saw an old wooden cabin and headed for it. They could hear the large bear behind them, getting closer.**

**Sam and Tim ran into the opened door and Dean turned around and fired shot. The bullet clipped the bear's back and slowed it down a little more. Dean ran into the cabin and Sam slammed the door shut. **

**All three boys leaned against the door, as the bear rammed into it from the outside. The door rattled and popped, but held. The bear tried ramming it again, and then all went silent.**

"**I…is it gone?" Sam panted.**

"**No." Dean replied. "He's still out there."**

"**There are no bears in these woods." Tim panted, his voice cracking.**

"**Someone forgot to tell him that." Dean said.**

"**What are we going to do?" Sam asked, as his eyes watered. **

"**The first thing we're going to do is to stay calm." Dean said.**

"**How can we stay calm with a fucking Grizzly out there?" Tim shouted.**

"**Chill it!" Dean snapped. Then he sighed and lowered his voice. "I won't let that bear hurt you two, but you have got to listen to me and do exactly I say."**

"**What's the plan?" Sam asked.**

**Dean looked around the dark room and then shrugged off his backpack and pulled a flashlight from it. Sam did the same, but Tim had left his back pack at the clearing.**

"**Someone's been here recently." Dean said, as he shone the light over a stack of dirty dishes and take out containers that were sprawled out on the table in the main room.**

"**Hunting illegal here now." Tim said. "Why would someone want to stay here?"**

**Dean ignored the question, not wanting to scare the younger boy with all of the possible answers.**

"**I found a lantern." Sam said, as he shone the light over the countertop. "Two of them."**

"**Good work Sammy." Dean praised as he quickly lit both lanterns and sat them back onto the countertop.**

**The room was bathed in light and Dean looked around, searching for any possible weapons or escape. The living room and kitchen was connected as one large room, and there were two doors leading into other rooms. Dean figured one was the bathroom and the other was a bedroom.**

"**Stay here." Dean said, as he laid the flashlight onto the counter top and picked up a Lateran. "I'm going to take a look around."**

**The fourteen-year-old walked through one of the doors and found a small bathroom. Then he went through the last door and entered a bedroom. There were two cots with slepping bags on top of them. Clothes were laying on the beds and on the floor.**

"**There's two men staying here." Dean said a few moments later, as he walked back over to the younger boys. **

"**Where are they?" Sam asked, not really if he wanted to know the answer or not.**

"**Probably inside the bear." Tim said, his voice shaky.**

"**We're safe as long as we stay in here." Dean said, not beliving his own words. He knew the huge bear could break the door down if he rammed it enough times. He looked at Sam and said. "When we're outta these damn woods, I am so going to kick your ass."**

"**What did I do?" Sam asked.**

"**I told you if Dad found out, I was going to kick your ass." Dean said. "And I have a feeling that Dad is going to find out about this."**

**Sam gave his older brother his best puppy eyes abd really hoped that Dean was just joking. **

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

**I hope you liked it; I will have the rest up in a couple days. P S: I LOVE FEEDBACK. Good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean noticed a small shuttered window in the kitchen and walked over to it, both younger boys followed. Dean handed Sam the Lateran and he quietly opened the shutters and looked out the window, smiling at what he saw. In the dim moonlight, the teenager saw the outline of a pick up truck parked behind the cabin.

"Tim, how far are we to a road?" Dean asked.

"There's an old hunter's road about a mile west of here." The twelve-year-old said. "It's in pretty bad shape, but it's drivable."

"I want you two to stay here and be quite." Dean said, as he picked up a flashlight. "I'm going to check on that truck, see if we can use it to get out of here."

"Are you nuts?" Sam hissed. "There's a bear out there."

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean replied, as he hoisted himself on top of the counter and grabbed the rifle. "Remember, stay here."

"Dean, this isn't a good idea." Sam said, worry evident in his voice.

"I'll be okay." Dean said. "Just stay put."

"Be carful." Sam said.

Dean raised the window and poked his head out, looking for any movement outside. Then he climbed out the window, landing on the ground a few feet below. The young teenager turned out the flashlight and used the dim moonlight to make his way over to the truck.

He reached the truck, frowning when he noticed that the windshield had been smashed in and that the back window was completely gone. With all of the trees, he would have to drive slowly to avoid smashing into one. He knew he couldn't risk driving out without at least the minimal protection of glass between them and the enraged bear.

Something caught Dean's eye a few feet away and he walked over to check it out, the rifle aimed and ready to fire.

"Damnit." The teen whispered when he discovered that it was a dead body. The man was staring up at Dean with blank eyes and his mouth was opened as if he were trying to scream. He was covered in blood and had numerous deep cuts and gouges on his entire body.

Dean heard a low growl behind him and turned to see the huge grizzly standing on its back legs a few feet away, blocking his path to the cabin. Dean quickly fired the rifle, but the bear dropped down on all fours and the bullet missed. The teenager spun around and ran, the bear chased after him.

Dean saw an old shack a few yards away and ran for it, hoping the ramshackle building could withstand the bear ramming the door like he did at the cabin. Dean entered the shack and slammed the door shut, then braced himself against the door and waited for the impact.

The force of the impact nearly sent the young teen flying across the room, but he managed to stay braced against the door. After another ram, the bear seemed to have given up.

Dean stepped away from the door and turned on his flashlight and shone the light around the one room shack.

A box on a small table caught his attention and he walked over to check it out. Inside the box were several vials of clear liquid and needles. None of the vials were labeled.

Dean mad a quick search of the shack, but didn't find anything useful. He walked back to the door and slowly opened it a little and peered outside. He saw the bear standing a few yards away, staring at him.

"You're really beginning to piss me off." Dean grumbled, glaring at the huge animal.

As if he heard Dean, the bear let out a loud growl.

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

"What's taking him so long?" Tim asked, as he paced in front of the window.

"He'll be back." Sam said, as he stared out the window. He had seen Dean run into the shack and hoped it was strong enough to withstand another bear attack if the bear decided to ram it again.

"How can you be so sure?" Tim asked.

"He's Dean." Was the only explanation that the ten-year-old gave. To him, it was all the explanation needed.

Tim stared at the younger boy for a moment, thinking about what he said. He seemed convinced that Dean would be able to beat the bear and save them. Dean had the total devotion of his younger brother, unlike Evan. Tim knew he wasn't a good brother, but he never really thought about just how awful he actually was to his baby brother. The twelve-year-old made a vow to himself. If he got out of this alive, he would become a better brother.

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

Dean was standing by the door peering out through a crack, waiting for the bear to leave so he could return to the cabin. He had to get back to Sam, he knew the younger boy was really scared and needed his big brother.

"About time." Dean whispered when he saw the bear head back into the woods.

He waited a few moments, then stepped outside with his rifle ready to fire. He took a few tentative steps towards the cabin, not really convinced that the bear was really gone. When the bear didn't come charging after him, Dean started walking quickly towards the cabin. He kept his eyes glued to the direction that the bear had went, in case it decided to back track.

"Dean behind you!" Dean heard Sam shout out a warning. Dean spun around and raised his rifle, but the bear was standing right behind him and swung a massive paw with razor sharp claws towards his head.

Dean jumped back, tripped on a fallen tree branch, and landed with a thump on the ground. The bear stood above him and let out an ear slitting roar. Dean scrambled backwards, dropping his rifle as he did so. The young teen jumped to his feet and ran towards the cabin as fast as he could. He could hear the bear following him, getting closer and closer.

Dean ran to the opened window that he had climbed out of, and jumped trough it. He hit the floor inside the cabin with a loud thump and heard Sam and Tim shutting the window and replacing the shutters.

"Dean!" Sam rushed to his brother's side and knelt beside him.

"I'm okay, Sammy." Dean said, his voice shaky.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, as his eyes watered.

"Don't worry." Dean said, trying to calm his nerves and make his voice steady. "We'll be okay."

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

John parked the Impala in front of the rental house just as the sun began to rise. The hunt went much faster then he had expected, since another hunter also showed up. Now John was looking forward to catching a few hours sleep, then spending time with his sons.

He climbed out of the car and walked towards the house, then stopped and turned around when a truck pulled into the small drive way.

"Mr. Winchester?" A middle aged man asked, as he jumped out of the truck. He looked nervous and worried.

"Yeah." John replied.

"I'm Peter Harris, your son Sam and my son Evan are friends. Please tell me that my other son, Tim, is here."

"I just got home from work, but I'm sure he isn't here. I don't allow the boys to have friends over when I'm not here."

"Evan told me that Sam and Tim went into the woods last night." Harris said.

John turned and ran into the house, and went straight to the boys' room. Neither kid was there.

"Evan said that Sam and Tim were going into the woods to see who would be scared first." Harris said, having followed John into the house. "I'm going to go get them, want to come?"

"Of course." John said.

Both men ran outside and jumped into the truck, then Harris sped away.

"I'm sure they're fine." John said. "Apparently my oldest son, Dean, is with them. He can look after them. He can handle himself."

"Can he handle a huge grizzly pumped full of steroids and amphetamines?"

"What?" Asked a confused John.

"A man named Jake Webs showed up at the clinic an hour ago, all bloody and torn up. He said him and his brother bought a bear and was hiding it out at an old hunting cabin. They have been injecting it with the drugs for the past week, trying to make a super bear."

"Why the hell would they do that?" John asked, his gut tightening up as he thought about his boys being out there with the bear.

"To release it, then hunt it. He claimed that they figured it would be the most amazing hunt they've ever had. They even planned on selling the rights to hunt it to some idiots as stupid as they are."

"Why would those kids go into the woods?" John asked, getting extremely worried about his sons. He couldn't lose them, he just couldn't.

"Like I said, Evan and Sam are friends. My twelve-year-old son, Tim, is a good boy. But he's a bully. Evan found out about the bear and told me everything. It seems that Tim was picking on Sam, so Sam suggested the little trip to the woods. There's a rumor floating around that there's a Chupacabra in them, a lot of people believe it."

"Yeah, Sam told me about the rumor. But I told him it was just talk."

"That's what I told my boys, but I told them not to go to the woods till they found out what killed those two hikers. I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester. None of this would have happened if Tim wasn't picking on Sam."

"It's John. And this isn't all Tim's fault. My fourteen-year-old is MIA too. My guess is that he followed the younger boys into the woods to scare your son."

Harris parked his truck in a small parking area just outside the woods, three other trucks were parked there. The two men climbed out of the truck and joined the five other men.

"This is John." Harris introduced him. "This is Danny, Mac, Tony, Shawn, and Allen."

"You know how to use this?" Danny asked, offering John a shotgun.

John expertly checked the gun and loaded it.

"Army?" Danny asked, impressed.

"Marines." John replied."

"Sempi Fi." Danny said. "Let's go get those two boys."

"It's three." John said. "My fourteen-year-old tagged along."

The seven men walked into the woods.

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

Dean was sitting in the floor, his back leaned up against the door. Sam was asleep beside him, his head in the older boy's lap. Tim was asleep a few feet away. Dean yawned and rubbed a hand across his face. He had dozed on and off through out the night, but had stayed awake most of the time.

He heard the bear roar, then heard a volley of loud shot gun blasts. The two slumbering boys jerked awake.

"Stay down." Dean said, as he leaned over Sammy. Just in case one of the bullets came into the cabin.

The volley of shots ended, and it was silent for a moment.

"Dean!" A familiar voice called out. "Sammy!"

"It's Dad." Sam said, jumping up.

"It's safe!" John's voice called out.

Dean and Tim also jumped up and all three boys ran outside.

The bear was laying dead a few feet from the cabin.

"Dad!" Sam yelled, running into the open arms of his Dad. Dean also ran over to him. John hugged both of his sons tight, grateful that they were alive and safe.

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

John was once again in Harris's truck. Dean was sitting beside him, and Sam was sitting in his Dad's lap. John had one arm wrapped around Sam and the other wrapped around Dean.

"How did you know where we were?" Tim asked his Dad, the young boy was squished between his Dad and Dean. With all five in the truck it was a tight fit, but no one seemed to care.

"When Evan found out about the bear, he told me." Harris said.

"Evan's a good brother." Tim said. The twelve-year-old talked the entire way back to the rental house the Winchesters were staying at. He told the two adults about the bear, and about Dean being trapped in the shed and about the older boy promising to stay up all night so the bear coulnd't get them.

Harris parked in front of the rental house and John and his sons got out.

The two men talked for a moment, then Harris drove away and the Winchesters walked into the house.

John looked at his sons, who looked to the floor. They both knew they were in serious trouble.

"Explain." John growled, his worry having been replaced with anger.

"It's all my fault." Sam blurted out, surprising both John and Dean. Usually it was Dean who took full responsibility for things, even when they were Sam's fault. But this time, Sam felt really guilty. His brother could have been killed just because he wanted to get even with Tim.

"No it isn't." Dean said, not willing to let his little brother take the blame. He was the oldest, he should have said no.

"It was my idea." Sam said.

"I was in charge." Dean argued.

"You are both to blame." John growled. "And you both will be punished. Sam, what happened?"

"Tim was picking on me in school, so I dared him to go into the woods. I asked Dean to help me and he said no. But I talked him into it."

"That true Dean?"

"Yes Sir."

John looked at his two sons for a moment; both were fitly and looked exhausted. Dean looked as if he was ready to pass out.

"Hit the shower and change." John ordered. "We will discuss this in a few minutes."

"Yes Sir." They both said, miserably. They knew what type of discussion he was referring too.

"Dress for bed, both of you look like you need some sleep. You have twenty minutes."

"Yes Sir."

The two boys went to do as they were told.

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

Nineteen minutes later, the two brothers walked back into the living room and walked over to the couch where John was sitting. They both gulped when they saw a paddle laying beside him. Dean had only been paddled twice, and was not looking forward to feeling it again. Sam had never been paddled before and the long piece of wood scared him.

"What you two did was dangerous." John lectured, his voice hard. "You knew that two adults had been killed, yet you still thought it would be a good idea to go into the woods alone. I am very disappointed in your behavior."

A couple tears rolled down Sam's cheeks and Dean lowered his head. Both boys hated to disappoint their Dad.

"You could have been killed." John said. "Just because of some bully."

"We're sorry Dad." Dean said.

"I know, son." John said. "I know you two will think twice before doing something so foolhardy in the future. And the spanking you are about to get will make you think three times. Sam, come here."

Sam took the couple of steps towards his Dad and Dean turned and started to walk towards a corner. That's how it always happened when they were being spanked together. One would stand in the corner while the other is being spanked, then they would switch positions.

"Hold up Dean." John said, causing the young teenager to stop and turn back around. "Stand right there, I want you to watch your brother getting spanked."

"But…." Dean started to say. He couldn't watch his baby brother get spanked, he didn't even like hearing him getting spanked.

"Part of the reason Sam is getting spanked is because you gave in to him and went along with his plan. You are the oldest, it is your responsibility to keep him out of trouble."

"Yes Sir." Dean said, as his cheeks flushed. He knew his Dad was right.

"And Sam." John looked at his youngest son. "Part of the reason Dean is getting spanked is because you talked him into this little scheme. You knew the woods were off limits."

"Yes Sir." Sam said, as a few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Drop 'em." John instructed.

Sam lowered his sweat pants and underwear, and then John guided him over his lap. Once he had the ten-year-old in position, John started spanking him with his open palm. The pale white butt soon turned light pink, then red.

Sam started crying after the fifth swat and was soon wiggling around and crying hard.

John raised one of his legs and started swatting Sam's under curves and upper thighs, which caused the young boy to start sobbing.

"P..please, I…I'm sorrrry!" Sam cried out as John turned his upper thighs as red as his butt. "S…stoooop!"

"Not yet, Sammy." John said, regret in his voice. He didn't like spanking his sons.

John stopped spanking and let Sam sob over his lap. He glanced up at Dean and saw that the teenager had tear tracks down his cheeks. With a heavy heart, John picked up the paddle and saw Dean squeeze his eyes shut.

"You're getting three with the paddle, Sammy." John said.

"Nooo!" Sam cried.

John raised the paddled and slapped it down on Sam's red butt, causing the boy to screech out in pain. Two more hard licks followed quickly, causing Sam to sob harder.

"It's over, Sammy." John said, as he rubbed his back. "It's over."

John helped the weeping boy off of his lap, pulled his sweats and underwear back up over his scolded butt, and hugged him close as Sam cried. After a few moments, John pulled him away and said, "Go and trade places with Dean."

Sam nodded and slowly walked over to where Dean was as Dean walked over to John. Sam wiped his eyes with his arm and continued to cry.

Dean pulled his sweat pants and boxes down without being told and bent over John's lap. John quickly started spanking him, putting slightly more strength into the swats then had with Sam.

Dean, who usually stayed quite till about half way through the spanking, started crying after only a few swats. John knew the crying was a result of watching Sam's punishment more then it was of the pain of his own spanking.

Soon, Dean's butt and upper thighs were solid red and his crying had increased.

"You're getting six." John picked up the paddle and slammed it onto Dean's sore butt.

"Owww!" Dean cried out.

John laid two more hard swats on his throbbing butt and Dean started sobbing.

"Owwwww!" Dean screeched as two swift swats landed on his thighs.

John laid the last lick on Dean's butt and the young teenager lay limp over his lap and sobbed.

"It's over, Dean." John said, as he rubbed his back. "It's over."

After a few moments, Dean's sobs had turned into quite crying. John helped him to his feet and pulled his sweats and shorts up over his scorched butt. Then he pulled him into a tight hug.

"Come here Sammy." John said, as he releashed Dean.

Sam, who was still crying quietly, walked over to John and sood beside Dean.

"From now on when I say something is off limits, it's off limits." John said.

"Yes Sir." Both boys replied.

John pulled Sam close for another hug and kissed the top of his head. "Hit the rack, Sammy. Dean will be in in a minute."

Sam nodded and did as he was told.

"Dean." John said. "I am very proud of you, son. If what Tim said was truw, you kept your head and protected the younger boys. You are going to be a great hunter one day."

Dispite the fact that his butt and upper thighs were still sore, Dean couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face.

John pulled him close for a hug, then said. "Hit the rack."

"Yes Sir."

Dean walked into the room he was sharing with Sam and found the younger boy laying on his stomach, in Dean's bed. The fourteen-year-old just smiled again and laid down beside him, also on his stomach.

"Dean." Sam said. "Are you still gonna kick my ass?"

"Have I ever kicked your ass before?"

"No."

"Then why would I start now?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I like the woods anymore."

Dean gave a low chuckle and said. "Me either kid, me either."

**-=-=-HELLO=-=-=HELLO-=-=-**

THE END


End file.
